ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 759
Dojo Challenge is Round 759 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Title Page Character(s): Makunouchi Ippo Summary Ippo, Yagi, and Kamogawa are heading back to Tokyo, and Ippo enjoyed his time away as a vacation, but Kamogawa believed Ippo was making fun of the fact that Kamogawa was arrested. Ippo wondered about his next opponent, he believed that Fukui was a capable boxer, since he ranked 7th in the JBC, but Gedo was still able to manipulate the fight to throw it. When they arrived at the gym, where Aoki, Kimura, and Itagaki stayed over night (as a mini-training camp), since they wanted to know what happened. Ippo told them that Kamogawa was in a bad mood about the situation, to watch what they say around him,where Yagi added not to mention police or being arrested. In Kamogawa's office, a sign on the door listed as "Interrogation Room", where Takamura was behind the desk acting like a police detective trying to get Kamogawa to confess to a crime. Kamogawa angered over, throws a couch at Takamura and gets into a fight with him. Shinoda told Ippo that he had a visitor that wanted to spar with him. Kimura and Aoki thought it was a Dojo Challenge since he was coming to fight on sort notice. Itagaki told Ippo not to worry since he will take care it since they are both ranked, except Fukui only wanted to fight the JBC Champion. Aoki and Kimura started mocking Itagaki for not it. When Kamogawa noticed the opponent Fukui, he believed that he came to make a memory before he retired. Fukui told them that he just once wanted to fight in a title match with the strongest man in Japan. Ippo believed that since Fukui is still in good condition, he could have a title match in the future. Kamogawa told Ippo to spar him with 8oz gloves for 3 round, and to take it serious. Fukui thanked him for it, and brought his offical match trunks, similar to what Ippo did against Ricardo Martinez Kamogawa told Ippo that since he is a JBC Champion and a World ranker, he doesn't want to see him struggling against Fukui. He wanted Ippo to difference in their positions, and proceeded to criticized Fuikui's coach, which made Fukui angry and he demanded Kamogawa take back what he said. Kamogawa told him that a failure is a failure, if he wanted to stick up for his coach, then do it by show his grit and last 3 rounds. He yelled to Ippo that he should finish the match fast, or he would kick him out of the gym. Ippo shocked at that, and he doesn't know if it was possible since Fukui's ranked, and now mad. They sparred, and Ippo managed to beat Fukui in One Round - 2 mins and 52 secs. Ippo checked to see if Fukui was okay, while Itagaki thought he should have fought him instead. Fukui wakes up, and realized he was beaten. Kamogawa continued to pour salt into his wounds by trash talk about Fukui's coach, and told Fukui to leave. Fukui left and Ippo chased after him. Category:Manga Category:Volume 80 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters 701 to 800